The Girl & the Red Bow
by thegirlintheredbow2812
Summary: Beckendorf thought she would never see her again, but in a beautiful twist of fate they do. Will sparks of romance fly? Will he be with the girl he loves? A Beckalina one-shot! R&R!


The Girl & the Bow

He looks up at the fences that surrounded his house. The garden was beautiful with trees blooming with pink flowers, he watched as petal after petal fluttered down in the wind. He climbed up his tree and took out cogs to tinker with them as he watched groups of small boys his age laughing as they kicked a scoccer ball around. He then noticed a little girl wearing a pretty floral dress and a floppy red bow in her brown hair walk across the road and ring his doorbell. He climbed down the tree and stood infront of the gate facing her.

**"My daddy says to share these cookies with you!"** she smiles shyly as she held of a box of cookies to the boy despite the metal gate dividing them.

**" Can I come in?"** she asked entranced in the beauty of this boy, his dark hair, tan skin and dark eyes with a twinkle of beauty in them.

He nodded and pushed a button and the gates slid open. He ran and climbed up his tree and the little girl ran after him in a mad rush and joined him already chomping a chocolate chip cookie. He looked at her closely for the first time after watching her from across the street. A tangle of brown hair pulled into a ponytail, a floppy bow on top of her head, bright blue eyes and cookie crumbs on her cheeks resembling freckles.

**" Would you like one?"** she said holding out the box of cookies to him.

**'"I made them!"** she said proudly sticking a thumb to her chest. The little boy took one and mumbled **"Thank you."** She looked behind her to find her father waving across the road **"Silena! It's time to go!**"

**"Bye!"** She said as she scrambled down the tree.

**"Silena,"** he whispered to himself as a moving truck rumbled away from the house across the road.

* * *

8 years later

Beckendorf's POV

He walked through the camp gates with a stayr by his side. **'This is it'** he thought,**' The girls and boys were like me, different, half human, half god that's what I am.'**

**"Come on cupcake!"** said Gleeson Hedge my protector. **A/N(I have no idea who Beckendorf's protector is so its going to be Hedge)** He walked and saw a climbing wall, **'Cool'** he thought till he saw lava gushing down. A group of girls walked past him all of them twirling their hair round their fingers and giggling their heads off over boys or their nail polish. A girl bumped into him and she whirled around, a now sleek brown hair and bright blue eyes, the only thing missing was her bow. "Sorry, are you new here? I'm.." She never got to finish her sentence as an asian girl with long black hair said **"Come on Silena, you do NOT want to be caught talking to HIM." **

**"Bye"** Selina said. The pack of giggling girls walked off shrieking things like:**"Oh gods! He was SO ugly."** or **"Looks like Hephaestus has yet ANOTHER ugly child!"**. I shoved my hands into my pockets forcing myself to stare at the ground thinking **"This is NOT the first time. It'll change."**

Silena's POV

I turned around to watch him walk into the distance. He reminded me of someone, I just couldn't remember when. He was tal, with tan skin, dark hair and brown eyes with a twinkle of happiness and beauty in it. That boy, it can't be the boy I shared cookies with all those years with? Could it? My first love and my only love. She looked up into blue sky with puffy clouds. Could it be him?

Beckendorf's POV

it was time for camp fire, the flames burned a bright ello apparently signifying happiness. While, the apollo kids were having a sing-a-long I was suddenly engulfed in an orange light like fire and a burning holograph above my head. I thought I was on fire. Soon it died down into a holograph of a hammer. i had no idea what it meant. Then Chiron, the half man, half horse a centaur (I was still trying to get my head around that) said **"Hail Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus."**

* * *

Beckendorf's POV

I started to walk around the camp site. i had seen my cabin and thought about all the cool things I could add to it. Perhaps a flat screen tv, reclines to a private room or device that could make me a snack. Then my mind wandered to other thoughts in my ADHD mind. Silena, I was sure she is the girl from 7 years ago.

**"You were that boy right?"** a voice asked me

I turn to find Silena Beauregard staring at me.

**"Uh..umm"** I stuttered, it wasn't everyday a pretty Aphrodite girl stared at me. I took a deep breath before saying **"Yes, all those 7 years ago I wondered where you were. I asked myself where that girl I loved went and now your here."** Damn! What was I thinking she would NEVER like me. I started to take back my words when... She kissed me. The world narrowed down to just me, her and our bodies pressed close to each other. She stepped away **"I finally found you"** she said and then the two of us stood, embracing each other as we stood at the beach the salty winds beating against us. We were together finally.

* * *

Years Later

We didn't know what the future held for us but together now we wait in Elysium for Percy and Annabeth, Clarisse and even Travis and all our friends to join us. But for now I wait with her, my beautiful girl, the girl whom i still call 'The Girl & the bow'.

* * *

**So, what do you think? This story was inspired by my sister's story 'The girl in the red bow' she posted this story on her blog Overwritten. Her and her friends blog Overwritten is for writing, story starters and inspiration, book reviews and more! You should check it out if your a story writer lover! I hope you like my first fanfiction and please R&R!**

** . / (My sister's blog)**

**Thank you random citizen for reading!**


End file.
